


you love i

by aejikun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Or not, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, idk lol, may be a part two, was trying to write a prompt but ending up with something else sjsjsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aejikun/pseuds/aejikun
Summary: just a morning with wowkwan :')
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	you love i

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here <3 ! and first wowkwan work lol
> 
> title is based on the song you love I by melanie martinez 
> 
> there may or may not be typos a h a h-
> 
> pls let me know what you think in the comments <3

stripes of sunlight painted the room, only let in by the slightly ajar blinds. the only two in the apartment were wound up in themselves as the soft murmur of a heater resonated throughout the apartment. ever since they awoke, byeongkwan stayed by sehyoon's side and occupied himself by tracing irregular shapes upon his chest. both of the boys' eyes were lidded and trying their best to stay awake, albeit having little desire to. 

byeongkwan decided to show sehyoon a some video of cats trying to talk as he rested his head in the crook of his neck. sehyoon couldn't manage to focus on the video, however, but only the other's soft yet melodious laughter whenever he found a part of the video to be especially cute. he could only see the other's radiant smile, and the folds along his eyes when he did so. 

just as his laughter was dying down and the video came to an end, he turned towards sehyoon. the latter wore a warm smile as his hand found its way to byeongkwan's cheek. he leaned into the touch, feeling safe in his lover's embrace. sehyoon traced byeongkwan's lips with his thumb as he admired his features. 

"you know i love you, right?" sehyoon inquired, already knowing the answer.

byeongkwan moved his hand lay atop the other's still resting on his cheek, giving him all his attention.

"of course, i love you too," he replied, it being followed by a mellow chuckle. he continued, "say, why haven't you kissed me yet?" 

he pouted; it was now sehyoon's turn to laugh. his hands slowly traveled to the boy's waist, and pulled byeongwan into his lap with ease, to where he was straddling him. he was pulled closer, capturing his lips in a small but sweet kiss. byeongkwan smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around the other's neck.

the butterflies in byeongkwan's stomach only began to flutter more and more as every part of his body melted into the older's. he loved his gentle kisses and couldn't get enough.

they finally parted with just their foreheads in taction and eyes still closed. byeongkwan's arms stayed around sehyoon's neck as he played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"you feel like getting ready now?" sehyoon asked in a hushed voice.

"yeah, the cuddling was good while it lasted." byeongkwan answered, offering him a small smile. he laid one last quick kiss upon sehyoon's nose before dragging him into the bathroom to get their day started.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading ! remember to leave a kudos if you liked it ^_^


End file.
